guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Dawut Abdurehim
| place_of_birth = Ghulja, China | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 289 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (unlawfully detained) | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Dawut Abdurehim is an Uyghur refugee best known for the more than seven years he spent in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. American intelligence analysts estimate Abdurehim was born in 1974, in Ghulja, China and assigned him the Internment Serial Number 289. Abdulrehim is one of the 22 Uighurs held in Guantanamo for many years despite it became clear early on that they were innocent. 17 Innocent Uighurs Detained at Guantánamo Ask Supreme Court for Release | Center for Constitutional Rights China's Uighurs trapped at Guantanamo, Asia Times, November 4, 2004 He won his habeas corpus in 2008. Judge Ricardo Urbina declared his detention as unlawful and ordered to set him free in the United States. He was sent to Palau in October 2009. Combatant Status Review Abdurehim was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Abdurehim's memo accused him of the following: On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a nine page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Dawut Abdurehim v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Dawut Abdurehim v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Dawut Abdurehim's behalf. In response, on 8 September 2006 the Department of Defense released 31 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Legal Sufficiency Review His Combatant Status Review Tribunal's Legal Sufficiency Review was drafted on 18 January 2005 by Assistant Legal Advisor Commander Karen M. Gibbs. His enemy combatant status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 12. Gibbs noted that the Tribunal panel "substantially complied" with the rules set out for Tribunals conduct. Gibbs noted Testimony on behalf of Abdul Razak Dawut Abdurehim testified on behalf of Abdul Razak. | title=Summarized Sworn Detainee Statement (ISN 219) | pages=pages 32–34 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=23 October 2004 | accessdate=2007-12-18 }} Dawut Abdurehim testified that Abdul Razak had made two deliveries of food to the Uyghur camp, and that he was not a fighter. Dawut Abdurehim confirmed that they had fled the American aerial bombardment of Afghanistan with the other Uyghurs, through the mountains, into Pakistan, where they were turned over the Pakistani authorities. On Abdul Razak's detainee election form Dawut Abdurehim's name was recorded as "Sabet". Both men testified that they had not seen the other man train on or carry any weapons. Abdul Razak testified that the camp was near a village he called Urhurl. Current status Five Uyghurs, whose CSR Tribunals determined they had not been enemy combatants were transferred to detention in an Albanian refugee camp in 2006. A man who was born to Uyghur parents, in Saudi Arabia, and thus was considered a Uyghur, was nevertheless returned to Saudi Arabia. All the other Uyghurs remained in Guantanamo. In September 2007 the Department of Defense released all the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for the Administrative Review Boards convened in 2006. There is no record that a Board reviewed his status in 2005 or 2006. In September 2007 the Department of Defense released the recommendation memos from 133 of the Administrative Review Boards that convened in 2005 and the recommendation memos from 55 of the Administrative Review Boards that convened in 2006. No recommendation memos were released for Dawut Abdurehim. On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court restored the Guantanamo captives' access to the USA's civilian justice system in its ruling on Boumediene v. Bush. Specifically it re-initiated the captives' habeas corpus petitions. In an unrelated development Huzaifa Parhat's DTA appeal concluded that his Combatant Status Review Tribunal had erred in confirming he was an "enemy combatant", due to insufficient evidence. The Department of Justice had the option of appealing the ruling, claiming it had new evidence. The Uyghurs' habeas petitions were the first to be scheduled for review. In September 2008, days before the Department of Justice would have been expected to offer a justification in court for the Uyghurs' detention, and after six and half years of extrajudicial detention, the Department of Justice acknowledged the evidence to justify their detention did not exist. Temporary Asylum in Palau In June 2009 the government of Palau announced that they would offer temporary asylum to some of the Uyghurs. The government of Palau sent a delegation Guantanamo, and interviewed some of the remaining Uyghurs. Some of the Uyghurs declined to be interviewed by the Palauns. In the end the government of Palau offered asylum to twelve of the remaining thirteen Uyghurs. Palau declined to offer asylum to one of the Uyghurs who suffered from a mental disorder, brought on by detention, that was too profound to be treated in Palau. On October 31, 2009 Abdulrehim, Ahmad Tourson, Abdul Ghappar Abdul Rahman, Edham Mamet, Anwar Hassan and Adel Noori were released and transferred to Palau. References External links * From Guantánamo to the United States: The Story of the Wrongly Imprisoned Uighurs Andy Worthington October 9, 2008 * Judge Ricardo Urbina’s unclassified opinion (redacted version) * MOTIONS/STATUS HEARING - UIGHURS CASES BEFORE THE HONORABLE RICARDO M. URBINA * Palau Uyghurs try to build new lives Kyodo News December 15, 2009 Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Uyghurs Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1974 births